


A Change in Perspective

by Tsorin



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Asuka Jr. still doesn't know Meimi is Saint Tail, F/M, Valentine's Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsorin/pseuds/Tsorin
Summary: Asuka Jr. receives Valentine's chocolate from two different girls. His reaction is not what he would have expected.





	

Asuka enters the classroom on February 14th with no idea what to expect.

Well, not _no_ idea. He’s lived through Valentine’s Day before. He usually gets some chocolate, though nowhere near what Sawatari gets. Some years he gets a love confession or two. Some years he doesn’t.

He won’t be getting a love confession this year, he knows. Their entire year, and perhaps the entire school (because apparently everyone has _nothing better to do than be invested in his love life_ ) knows that he is dating Meimi Haneoka.

And that’s where the confusion lies, mostly. He’s lived through Valentine’s Day, but never as part of a couple. Will Meimi give him chocolates? Will she want to do something after school? (He’s still moved his monthly meeting with the Mayor, just in case.)

Meimi is there already, sitting with Seira and surrounded by her circle of friends. Asuka heads straight for his desk, hoping that this whole… thing can be put off until after school, but the whole room goes quiet as Meimi gets up and makes her way over to Asuka’s desk.

Then she turns around and glares at the whole classroom. It doesn’t seem to have any effect.

Then _Seira_ smiles at the whole class. It’s the kind of smile that would make anyone think twice. The rest of the class turns away and their conversations slowly start up again.

“Thanks Seira,” Meimi says.

“It was my pleasure,” Seira says and then she goes back to her seat.

“Good morning, Asuka Jr,” Meimi says as if it were any ordinary morning.

“Good… morning?” Asuka says, not sure what to do with this casual attitude.

Then the sister enters and Meimi goes back to her desk.

Valentine’s Day continues. Asuka gets a few friend-chocolates. Meimi gives some friend-chocolates. Asuka waits but the end of the school day comes with nothing happening.

He corners Meimi after class.

“So?”

She gives him a flat stare before raising an eyebrow.

“So what?” she says.

Asuka doesn’t know what to say.

“If I recall correctly,” Meimi says, “you didn’t want anything big for Valentine’s Day. Or was I wrong?”

He _had_ said that, hadn’t he? But he honestly hadn’t expected Meimi to take it to heart. He’s been feeling left out all day and he has no one to blame but himself.

He can feel himself drooping, but then Meimi giggles and he glances up to see a mischievous smile on her face.

“Well, if you’re going to be so emotional about, I suppose it’s a good thing I just happen to have an extra chocolate left over.”

She reaches into her bag and Asuka gets a quick glance at a bog of homemade chocolates before there is a puff of smoke and Meimi finds herself holding a calling card.

Asuka quashes the annoyance at Saint Tail’s _truly horrible_ timing. Meimi takes it in stride and hands him the card.

“I’ll make some more,” she says. “I don’t suppose you can wait another day?”

 

Asuka finds himself wishing that Saint Tail will wrap things up early tonight. He doesn’t want to be tired tomorrow when Meimi gives him her chocolate. He wants to be able to properly appreciate it.

Saint Tail steals the painting, reveals that of course the painting was stolen, and hangs around just out of reach while Asuka and the police arrest the thieves.

Asuka prepares to leave, but Saint Tail cuts him off. She’s holding a familiar bag.

“Sorry about this,” she says as she tosses the chocolates down to him. “And tell your friend sorry for me as well.”

“Girlfriend,” he corrects. He thinks he sees a smile on her lips. “I’ll tell her.”

“And this one’s from me,” she says, tossing him another box.

Saint Tail’s chocolate is store bought. It isn’t heart shaped or lip shaped or anything else that would indicate something more affectionate. It’s just friendship chocolate. A few months ago, it would have upset him.

Asuka finds he doesn’t care now. He thanks her for the chocolate and watches as she disappears into the night.


End file.
